


Delusions

by purpleklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write like the cast from the show go to comic con and a fan asks Kurt and Elliot about their relationship and starts bashing Blaine and Elliot snapping at them because he ships Klaine?</p><p>The currently untitled famous!Kurt and his totally non famous boyfriend Blaine verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray for my first ever prompt! This is a continuation from the verse I started during the klaine advent challenge - see fics; fan, legend, hope, kink, moon, ocean/passion, yesterday and vow. I promise I will try and find a way to have them more organised and easier to access - i'm also working on a timeline to get them in the right order. 
> 
> I've kinda twisted the prompt but I hope you enjoy it, unbeta'd and I don't own glee.

**HollyWoodGOSS:  
** _ SPOTTED at the San Diego Comic Con, the cast of 'The Royale Chronicles': (L to R) Mercedes Jones, Jesse St James, Kurt Hummel, Elliott Gilbert and Sunshine Corazone. A full interview coming up next!  _

* * *

It’s the third time the ‘ _Royale_ ’ cast have attended the San Diego Comic Con and for the first two days, everything runs as it should. They do lots of interviews, a few last minute photo shoots and even their panel goes off without a single hitch. They’re currently in the middle of an autograph session and Kurt and Elliott are sitting next to one another, much to the fans’ pleasure.

“Thanks for your support!” Kurt calls to the fan who’s slowly being lead away by her friend, clutching an autographed photo and emotions verging on hysterical. Though the days a long and tiring, Kurt loves conventions. He loves meeting the truly dedicated fans and interacting with the people who keep the show afloat.

“You alright?” Elliott asks, slightly frowning in concern. “That fan was a little intense.” 

“She’s fine, they just get overwhelmed. Been there myself.” Kurt shrugs, waving a hand in dismissal and it’s true - when he first met Ellen Degeneres he completely froze and couldn't manage to get a single word out, he still gets second hand embarrassment when thinking about it. Elliott laughs and they both turn back to greet their next fans. 

“Hi, what’s your name?” Kurt asks the young teenage boy standing in front of him.

“Erik.” He answers, slightly blushing. He’s about to thank Erik for his support when he overhears the girl in front of Elliott talking. 

"What's it like working with Kurt? Do you guys, like, hang around together all the time?" The young girl questions, she’s wearing a t-shirt with Elliott and Kurt’s faces on, surrounded by hearts. 

Okay - a tad creepy, but he’s seen worse.

"Oh yea-" Elliott begins, without looking up from where he’s signing his name on the poster.

"Don't worry, you don't have to lie to me. I know." The girl interrupts, making Elliott snap his head up in shock.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asks, confused - perhaps he heard wrong. The fan looks at him dead in the eye, his eyes flicker down to her tote bag that is also decorated with his and Elliott’s faces on. 

"You know, you and Elliott.” She leans in closer to the table, whispering, getting up into Kurt’s personal space. “I mean, everyone knows that you and that irrelevant fake boyfriend of yours aren't real-" 

Kurt’s jaw drops in disbelief. He gets his fair share of fans on the internet telling him to date various co-stars but he never thought someone would actually go out of their way to insult him and his boyfriend to his face. 

“That’s totally out of-” Elliott begins as Kurt’s still sitting there, speechless. 

“It’s true and we all know it, you don’t have to pretend.” She argues, 

“Security! Can we get some security over here?” Elliott yells and two burly men - who were luckily standing close by - squeeze through the crowd of fans that has now gathered in a clump and pull the girl away from Kurt and Elliott. Her face is stoney and her eyes are locked on them both as she’s ushered backwards through the crowd. 

“Hey, you alright?” Elliott asks, resting a tentative hand on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt nods and takes a sip of water from the glass sitting on the table. 

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine.” Kurt forces a pained smile, dreading the rest of the day ahead. How is it one shitty encounter is allowed to ruin his entire day? But, he doesn’t want to ruin anyone else’s day by pulling out of the autograph session - there’s still at least 100 eager fans left in the line.

“Let’s keep going.” He says, and the fans cheer, the first one quickly stepping up to their space in front of Kurt. Kurt looks down at his knees, takes a deep breath to calm himself, then looks up at the nervous fan.

"Hi, what's your name?" 

* * *

**@RoyaleFan101  
** _ so i was just in the autograph line when this girl started practically harassing elliott and kurt about their 'relationship'  _

**@RoyaleFan101  
** _ they were only a few people in front of me, i was talking to sunshine and i overheard her say that we all know about their ‘relationship’ _

**@RoyaleFan101  
** _ and they insulted blaine to kurt’s face calling him irrelevant _

**@royalegal  
** _ ….what the hell  _

**@kurtblainexo  
** _ hang on a second...THEY FUCKING INSULTED BLAINE. TO KURT’S FACE. BOUNDARIES PEOPLE! _

**@HumRoyaleFan  
** _ see this is why people think this side of the fandom is crazy. why are people like this holy shit?  _

**@elliottroyale  
** _ …….well someone had to say it  _

* * *

When Kurt finally makes it back to the hotel he’s exhausted, his feet practically dragging along the ground. He opens the door to their hotel room only to have Blaine practically throw his arms around Kurt’s shoulders.

“I heard what happened.” Blaine mutters, his head buried in the crook of Kurt’s neck. He kisses the skin softly before pulling back, his hands stroking slowly up and down Kurt’s arms. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” 

“It’s okay, I mean it sucked, but I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Blaine asks, concerned. Kurt nods, brings a hand to cup Blaine’s jaw and leans in to give him a brief kiss on his lips. 

“You’re the one they insult and you’re asking me if I’m okay?” Kurt chuckles, his breath puffing out against Blaine’s mouth. Blaine rolls his eyes fondly, and grabs Kurt by the hand to lead him towards the bathroom. 

“Come on, I’m running a bath for you, you deserve a relaxed evening.” 

“Only if you squeeze in there too.”

“Deal.” 

As the hot water flows into the tub and both men find themselves without clothes, Kurt can’t quiet but thank his lucky stars that he was given someone so wonderful to have at his side - no matter what the fans think.

They can’t touch them, or what they have. 

* * *

**@ElliottGilbert_  
** _ Thank you to the incredible fans that took the time to come to SDCC and meet us this weekend!  _

**@ElliottGilbert_  
** _ I want to make one thing clear, you may watch us on your screens each week - but that does not mean you can make a single judgement about - _

**@ElliottGilbert_  
** _ \- personal lives. it’s no ones business but our own.  _

**@ElliottGilbert_  
** _ Lastly, thank you to these wonderful two for constantly being supportive and incredible friends. May we all have a love like yours…[PHOTO]   _

**@kurtblainexo  
** _ OH SHIT THAT PHOTO OF KURT AND BLAINE ELLIOTT TWEETED !!!! _

**@HumRoyaleFan  
** _ that’s so cute, i’m glad elliott didn’t shy away from supporting klaine lol _

**@elliottroyale  
** _ ………… _

**@RoyaleFan101  
** _ OH FUCK  _

**@elliottroyale  
** _ ………... _


End file.
